thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reach Beyond
This is the thirty-sixth episode of Die Another Day. Story “Oh no, our friends!” Johnny shouts, “We need to go back!” “All right, we’ll go back,” Tai replies. They run back towards the hotel. They see smoke coming out of it and everyone running out coughing. “Glad everyone’s alive,” Molly states. “Yeah. Had the explosion gone off in the common area rather than the boiler room we would have all been incinerated,” Nolan replies. “Who did this?” Tai asks. “We don’t know,” Alicia answers. “There’s a man who seems suspicious,” Daniel states. “Who is it?” Kat asks. “Kenneth,” Daniel answers. “Kenneth, the guy Evan gave Violet away to?” Molly asks. “Yeah. He is exhibiting very suspicious behavior,” Daniel states, “We should pay him a visit.” Daniel, Kat, Molly, Rex, Nolan, Alicia, and Tai walk towards Kenneth’s house. They open the door and they see that no one is there. “Where is he?” Kat asks. “We don’t know,” Nolan replies. A man then appears, pointing his gun at the group. “Kenneth?” Molly asks. “Yes, that is me,” Kenneth answers. “Why do you have a gun pointed at us?” Alicia asks. “Because I want to finish the job,” Kenneth answers. “Oh no, you’re a member of…” Kat states. Kenneth then cuts her off. “Phantom, yes. Evan didn’t even know,” Kenneth replies. “What did you do with Violet?” Tai asks. “I’m still taking care of her. That, and I am indoctrinating her. Making her into a full fledged member of Phantom, and you’re never gonna get her back,” Kenneth answers, “I suggest you leave, now.” “We should listen to him,” Alicia states. “All right, we’ll go,” Daniel states. The group then leave and head back for the hotel. “What did you find out?” Michael asks. “As it turns out, Kenneth is a member of Phantom,” Daniel answers, “And, he’s going to turn Violet into a member.” “Oh no,” Johnny states. “We have to get her back!” Tai shouts. “We need to find Evan,” Kat states, “We need all the help we can get.” “Well, how do we find him?” Roland asks. “We can follow his path from where he left,” Kat answers. “That’s impossible,” Michael replies. “I have been tracking Evan for a while now,” Phoebe states. “That’s good news,” Kat replies, “Where is he now?” “He’s at the Old Ranch House. It’s an old slave plantation from the mid 1800s,” Phoebe answers. “Well, let’s go there,” Kat replies.Tai, Kyron, Cassie, Daniel, Kat, Michael, and Phoebe set off for the Old Ranch House, where Evan now resides. “Do you think that he wants to come back?” Daniel asks. “He loves Violet, of course he will,” Kat answers. They eventually arrive at the Old Ranch House. Evan opens the door. “How did you guys find me?” Evan asks. “I’ve been tracking you,” Phoebe answers. “Why did you find me?” Evan asks. “To get your help to rescue Violet,” Kat answers. “Why would she need rescuing? She’s in the care of a nice man,” Evan asks. “That “nice man” is a Phantom member,” Tai states. “Oh no, what have I done!” Evan shouts. “Are you coming with us?” Kat asks. “Absolutely,” Evan answers, “I don’t want Violet to grow up in that environment. I love her too much.” “All right, let’s go back to the hotel,” Kat replies. They then walk back to the hotel, with a look of satisfaction in their faces. “Violet, you’re coming home,” Evan states. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Evan *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Roland *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Alicia *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Kenneth Deaths Trivia